ouat_storybrookefandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Swan
' Emma Swan' is a character that was born in the Enchanted Forest, but was sent through a magic wardrobe to Earth in order to be protected from the Dark Curse. She is the Saviour, and the daughter of Snow White and David Nolan. She also has a son named Henry Mills Biography Season 1 Emma first appears apparently on a date with Ryan Marlow, who had met her on the internet. They talk and flirt, until Emma tears down the act and reveals that she's a bail-bondsperson and she knows he embezzled money from his employer and abandoned his wife and children. Ryan tips the table over and runs for it. He gets in the car and tries to drive off, only to discover it is stuck. Emma catches up to him and tells him that he should give the money to his struggling family, to which Ryan remarks, "What would you know about family?". This subsequently causes Emma to slam his head into the steering wheel, and replies that she knows nothing of family. She goes and buys a cupcake, then returns home. She places a blue star-shaped candle onto the cupcake and wishes for another better year. As soon as she blows out the candle, the doorbell rings. Emma answers it and discovers her 10-year-old son, Henry Mills standing there, having tracked her down. At first she denies that he's her son, but Henry tells her that he knows that Emma gave him away for adoption. Emma is rather shocked to see him, and he tells her that his home is in Storybrooke, so she decides to drive him back home. On the drive home, Henry reads his storybook and informs Emma that every story in the book actually happened. Emma, of course, doesn't believe a word of it. When they arrive at Storybrooke, Henry refuses to tell Emma where he lives, which frustrates her. She hops out of the car, and discovers that the clock tower doesn't work. Henry tells her that time is frozen there, due to the Dark Curse and all. They encounter Henry's psychologist, Dr. Hopper, who Henry believes to be Jiminy Cricket. Hopper tells Emma where Henry lives, at the mayor's house, and asks why Henry wasn't at his session today. Henry lies and says that he was on a field trip, to which Hopper clearly knows that he's lying, and tells him that giving in to his dark side never accomplishes anything, which Emma regards as strange. They arrive at the mayor's house, and Henry tells Emma that he doesn't want to go home. Emma says that Henry's adoptive parents are probably worried sick, in which Henry replies that he doesn't have parents, 'just a mom and she's evil'. Emma doesn't believe that, and Henry's adoptive mother walks out of the house, Regina Mills. Regina appears to be worried sick and asks where Henry has been. Henry tells her that he's found his real mom and runs into the house, and Regina notices Emma. Emma confirms that she is Henry's birth mother, and Regina invites her for a glass of apple cider. Emma accepts the offer, and they have a conversation over apple cider. Regina doesn't appear to be evil at all, and says that she may be a strict mother but she only wants Henry to have a good life. Emma seems happy, believing that Henry is in capable hands, and decides to drive back to her place. However, Regina's apple cider appears to be stronger than Emma thought, and she passes out while driving, crashing into a sign. She wakes up at the police station behind bars, where the sheriff tells her that Regina's drinks are very strong. Regina arrives shortly, stating that Henry has gone missing again, and becomes shocked and rather angry to see Emma still in Storybrooke. Emma makes a deal with Sheriff Graham and Regina; if they let her out of the cell then she'll help them look for Henry. Emma uses her computer skills to find out that Henry used a credit card to discover who his birth mother was, also finding out that the credit card belonged to a certain Mary Margaret Blanchard. who Regina identifies as Henry's teacher. Emma and Regina go to the school, where Regina angrily confronts Mary Margaret who has no idea that Henry stole her credit card until she checks. Regina leaves angrily, tipping over a pile of books as she walks off. Emma helps Mary Margaret pick up the books, and they talk. Mary Margaret reveals that she gave Henry the storybook because she wanted Henry to believe in hope. She also tells Emma that Henry is probably at his 'castle' playground. Emma does find him there, and Henry tells her that he thought things would change when Emma got here. Emma tells him that she's no saviour and she's not from the Enchanted Forest, as she was found by a little boy on the side of the road as a baby, and taken to an orphanage. She takes Henry back to Regina's house, where she thanks him and says that Henry's taken quite a shine to Emma, who admits that when she blew out the candle on a cupcake the other night, that she wished that she didn't want to be alone. This makes Regina angry, and she says that just because Henry found her doesn't mean that she gets an invitation back into his life. Emma tries to explain herself, but Regina interrupts her and says that Henry is not Emma's son anymore, telling Emma to stay out of Henry's life and leave Storybrooke: or she'll destroy Emma even if it is the last thing she does. This makes Emma determined to stay, fearing for Henry's safety, and she gets a room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast which begins to weaken the clock and start up time again. When Regina finds out Emma is still in Storybrooke, she arrives at her apartment with a basket of apples. Regina tells Emma that she'll enjoy the apples on her way back to Boston, but Emma tells her that she's decided to stay. The two get into an argument and the spark that lights their rivalry grows brighter as they argue about Henry. Regina gets Sidney Glass to make Emma look back in the newspaper, stating how she crashed into the historic Storybrooke sign and adding that alcohol was involved. Regina isn't happy with this however, and decides to use Dr. Hopper to frame Emma of stealing Henry's files from Hopper's office. Graham arrests her, but Mary Margaret bails her out because she trusts her. As revenge, Emma uses a chainsaw to chop down part of Regina's apple tree. Unfortunately though, Emma is evicted from Granny's Bed and Breakfast as they have a no-felony policy. Regina and Gold later have a brief discussion about who Emma Swan really is. After an unsuccessful date, Mary Margaret walks down the street at night, when she sees Emma in her car. She finds out that Emma is living and sleeping in her car, and offers her a room at her apartment but Emma declines this, telling Mary Margaret that she's not really the room-mate type. The next morning, when a comatose David Nolan goes missing, she goes looking for him, along with Graham, Mary Margaret and Henry. They find David unconscious near the troll bridge, and Mary Margaret resuscitates him. At the hospital, when Abigail Nolan arrives and claims to be his wife, she suspects that Regina is up to something. However, instead Regina says that Emma's idea of checking the security cameras was a stroke of genius, and decides to let Emma go on without starting an argument, telling Emma to bask in the moment. Later on that night, Emma arrives at Mary Margaret's apartment, asking if she could still stay to which Mary Margaret lets her in. Trivia *She is portrayed by lead actress Jennifer Morrison. Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Enchanted Forest